The advent of modern resin-bonding materials in dentistry has brought with it problems of eye protection for the dentist and his assistants. The need for suitable eye protection is explained in detail in my co-pending application, Ser. No. 723,332, for a Hand-Held Light Shield which has a similar purpose to my present invention enclosed herein.
Prior art examples of light filters used in dentistry for this purpose, including my previous design presented in my co-pending application, require the assistance of either the patient or a physician's assistant to hold the light shield. The need, therefore, has arisen for a light shield which can be effectively used by a sole practioner without any additional assistance.